


Something on an old IPod from 2014

by madeforhavoc



Series: iPod fics from 2014 [2]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Court of Owls, Evil Tim Drake, M/M, Redemption, Talon is a Grayson clone, Terry as Batman, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeforhavoc/pseuds/madeforhavoc
Summary: Possibly a series of old fanfics from my old iPod.All mistakes are mine.





	Something on an old IPod from 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Terry doesn't know how to refer to Talon, and he recalls when the assassin put his life on the line for him.

I am not overly familiar with the Batman lore. My brain does its own thing, so if that bugs you then please go elsewhere. 

I own nothing but the story idea and writing. Characters and character occupations belong to DC.

\------------

**Predestined**

-Terry knew that Bruce didn't like him calling the clone by Dick's name... but it was all the young assassin knew, other than the obvious 'Talon', which just seemed to come across as impersonal; and implied that he was still just a tool of the Court... But, Talon did not like to be referred to as Dick Grayson either; probably because the Court's leader, Tim Drake, had made him answer to the name so often. Using the young clone as a substitute for the man that the original Batman had taken... A substitute in too many senses of the word... 

xXx 

When Terry had met the Grayson clone, he hadn't known his lineage, they had fought several times, mostly ending with the new Batman having to make a quick escape... fighting the Talon was like trying to fight a force of nature. And, with no limitations or moral code against killing... The assassin was a fighter that did nothing to pull his punches... until the last fight between them. Talon was nearly victorious, only stopping when he was ordered to by his 'master'. Tim Drake had emerged, along with several other Talons; all of which were wearing outfits similar to the one that Terry had been fighting. The vigilante was held down by two large Talons, then roughly unmasked... he felt exposed and vulnerable, but it did nothing to stop him from struggling against the iron grips against him. 

Tim said a few words to him, mostly about Bruce's fixation on finding partners that were as close to Dick Grayson's features as possible; then saying that he had a surprise for the old man. It was then that Terry noticed the owl with the camera, standing a ways behind Drake, the recording device was trained on Terry's exposed face, making his cheeks burn with humiliation... Bruce was going to kill him.

Tim made his way around the Talon that had very nearly killed the young vigilante, he had yet to turn his head away from Terry's direction... With the chance to finally see the Talon that had been fighting him on almost a weekly basis, without the blur of motion, Terry took a good long look at him and noticed a few things. 

The first was that the Talon was not the hulking brute that his strength conveyed. He was slim, toned, and around Terry's height. The next thing he realized was that he had yet to actually see the assassin's features, even with all of the weekly 'visits', because of the owl helmet that covered his entire head, face, and neck. The mystery man could be anyone... Could go to Terry's school... Could sit next to him during lectures... Could be the one that served him his coffee at the student cafe on his college's campus... It was an unsettling realization. The last thing that he became aware of was something that could only be seen when the man's helmet was finally removed... Tim had slowly lifted the owl helmet, and the face underneath made Terry's breath catch in his throat.

He was certainly familiar, with the exception of the golden eyes, but he wasn't anyone that Terry had ever physically met. No. That face was one that he had seen on a few of the forgotten walls of Wayne manor. Dick Grayson. The man that had died in Bruce Wayne's arms a scant few days after being rescued from the tortures of the Court... They had had him for months before Bruce had found them. They had tried to break him... Make him into a tool... A killer... Something that he was not. Dick had been strong though, surviving long enough for Batman to liberate him from the monstrous acts being committed upon him, and bring him home... Long enough to give Bruce a proper smile and a long hug... From what Terry knew, Dick couldn't say a word after being rescued... Because the extended use of an extra high voltage shock collar that had permanently paralyzed his vocal cords, putting an end to the laugh that Bruce had been longing to hear... Had admitted to missing on a deep level...

It wasn't hard for Terry to come to the conclusion that Bruce had loved his first ward in a way that many would frown upon... But, Dick had clearly felt something in return, or he wouldn't have been able to hang on for as long as he had in such terrible conditions...

But, Dick Grayson had died many, many years prior to Terry even meeting Bruce, and becoming the new Batman... He had been cremated, just so the Court could not be able to get ahold of his body... So, who was the Talon hiding behind the familiar face?... And why did those golden eyes seem so sad as they looked upon him?...

"Well, pet? What do you say to the 'Batman'?" Drake asked as he leaned in close to his Talon's ear, cruel blue eyes were trained on Terry the entire time. 

The Talon's golden gaze was on him for a long moment before he spoke, but there was such sorrow in his eyes that, against his better judgement, the vigilante almost had to advert his own... "Terrence McGinnis, the Court of Owls has sentenced you to die," the mysterious not!Dick said mechanically, like he'd been trained to say it his entire life. 

Terry's posture went rigid when the Talon raised his hands high into the air, dagger in his grasp, but... then hesitation was there for a brief second, his expression flickered with uncertainty, before a look of determination settled on his pretty features... He brought down the, right on one of the necks of his fellow Talons...  
Cleaving his spinal cord at the neck. 

The young Batman was shocked for a mere second, but did not complain about this turn of events, with one of his arms free from the monstrously strong grips it took a bit of struggling to get his other arm free, and to distance himself from the beast of a man the had been pinning him. But that man too was dispatched by Terry's new savior... Taking the other Talon down quickly as he rammed his knife into the back of the man's head. 

Drake was stunned as he watched his perfectly trained masterpiece tear the throats out of his fellow assassins. The others moved forward to contain the situation, but the not!Dick put himself between them and Terry... "Run," he sounded so hollow as he spoke the single word to his once prey. The unanswered questions were left hanging in the air as the young Batman snatched up his cowl from the ground, and fled quickly. Behind him... He could hear the ringing of blades scraping together... He could still hear it in his head, even when he was back at the cave, with Bruce threatening to end his career as Batman. 

His mind buzzed around thoughts of that Talon. Who was he? Why had he saved him?... And why was he so sad?


End file.
